A Força do Amor
by Ana Ackles
Summary: O grande momento final acontece. Lúcifer e Miguel se confrontam. Universo Alternativo para o final da season five.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: A FORÇA DO AMOR**

**Autora: **Ana Ackles

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Personagens Principais:** Dean W. e Sam W.

**Gênero:** Família, Amizade, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **K+

**Beta:** emptyspaces11

**Resumo:** O grande momento final acontece. Lúcifer e Miguel se confrontam. Universo Alternativo para o final da season five.

**Nota da autora: **

Antes de entrar no mundo das fic, essa idéia já existia em minha mente, encontrei outras viajantes, entre elas a minha querida Beta, aproveitando indico um novo nome para ela, paciência. Sobre a idéia do direito de renovação para todas as criações de Deus, faz parte da minha religião, o espiritismo, essa é minha primeira fic, espero que gostem, está completa e só postarei o restante se houver reviews(esse é meu momento de vigança) então comentem. Bjs a todos e um bem especial para emptyspaces11.

Cap.1

**Em algum lugar de Detroit**

Dean e Sam estavam em Detroit investigando sinais demoníacos e sobrenaturais. A cidade estava sendo totalmente destruída por fenômenos naturais inexplicáveis e vários casos de epidemias e possessões. Ruffus Turner tinha ligado para Bobby dizendo que Lúcifer estava na cidade preparando um grande encontro com todos os seus aliados: os dois cavalheiros, sua legião de demônios, e os anjos que foram conquistados para o seu lado. Ruffus dissera que talvez tivesse encontrado uma maneira de deter Lúcifer, mesmo que sendo apenas uma luz tênue na escuridão. Ao saberem da situação, os irmãos correram para lá, apesar dos avisos de Bobby. Os mesmos não tinham ideia do que Ruffus sabia e era um grande risco irem, às cegas, para aquele encontro, mesmo porque, durante meses essa fora a única esperança surgida para impedir o avanço do inferno sobre a terra.

Flash back on

— _Seus cabeças-duras! O que vão fazer quando chegarem lá?_

_Dean, com seu jeito irônico responde:_

— _Conversamos tomamos um drinque e tentamos convencer o demônio que a terra não é um bom lugar para se viver, pois esta um inferno. E ele já fugiu de lá._

_Sam repreende o irmão:_

— _Isso não é hora de brincar, Dean!_

_Dean replica:_

— _Acho que você deve ficar aqui com Bobby, e pesquisar algo que possa nos ajudar. Vou com Cas e o Gabriel encontrar com Ruffus e saber qual é o milagre._

_Gabriel tinha se aliado aos meninos depois das palavras de Dean, na ocasião que eles ficaram preso no mundo da televisão._

— _Não, Dean! Toda ajuda é necessária e de pesquisa estou cansado de não chegar a lugar algum!—Diz Sam irritado._

— _Sam, você é o alvo principal. Se ele conseguir colocar as mãos em você, já era!—Exclama Dean querendo engrossar._

— _Dean, não tem conversa. Eu vou para lá com você ou sem você!_

— _Não aprende nunca... Os poderes que você tem não conseguem atingir Lúcifer!_

— _Eu sei, mas o nosso trato é para lutarmos junto, seja para ganhar ou perder._

_Vendo que não tinha jeito ou argumento começaram a se preparar para o que parecia ser o confronto final._

Flash back off

Detroit estava totalmente destruída: corpos espalhados, ruas vazias, e, as poucas pessoas que eram vistas, escondiam-se nas sombras feito animais. Estavam realmente reduzidas a isso.

Dean, Sam, Castiel e Gabriel, tinham se encontrado nos limites da cidade, pois era a única maneira dos quatros se reunirem. Juntos, talvez tivessem alguma chance, bem pequena. Precisavam tentar, mesmo que realmente não acreditassem nisso.

Zac, ainda tentava fazer que Dean dissesse sim a Miguel, então, além dos demônios os anjos também eram um problema.

Eles se dirigiram para um deposito, onde Ruffus disse que estaria. Estranharam que nada os impedira de avançar pela cidade. E é claro que era uma armadilha, mas não tinha volta.

Chegaram ao local, sem idéia alguma. Entraram e viram Ruffus de olhos negros e ao lado deste, Lúcifer. Seu recipiente estava mais deteriorado e estava evidente a necessidade que ele tinha de Sam.

Dean sem perder a oportunidade, diz:

— Não está na hora de visitar um dermatologista?

Lúcifer ri e responde:

— Dean, apesar de tudo eu gosto de você. Tem lugar no meu exército. Fica comigo e a dor e o desespero sumirão. Você ficaria perto de seu irmão. Bem, não seria realmente Sam, mas entende aonde quero chegar. Nossos maiores problemas seriam resolvidos com você do meu lado.

Nesse momento Dean cai com as mãos na cabeça, Sam corre para ajudar o irmão, mas não consegue alcançá-lo, pois é jogado e preso na parede.

Cas e Gabriel não conseguem se movimentar, parecem estar presos por forças superiores as suas. Gabriel nunca tinha se sentido tão impotente. Seus poderes pareciam ter sumido!

Sam se desespera ao ver sangue saindo da boca, dos ouvidos e dos olhos de Dean.

Lúcifer lança a sua proposta:

— Sam... Sabe que não tem outra forma. O Apocalipse tem que acontecer. A limpeza da terra vai ter que ser feita. Deus que é Deus, não se preocupa mais com os seres humanos. Por que sofrer e ver seu irmão sofrendo por causa dessa raça de assassinos? Diga sim e tudo se resolve. Você deixará de sofrer. Prometo que ficará dormindo dentro de mim e seu irmão não sofrerá mais.

Sam pergunta:

— Ele vai viver?

— Até poderia, mas ele não aceitaria e lutaria contra mim. Ele continuaria sofrendo por você. E ele poderia encontrar o meu querido irmão Miguel. Então, infelizmente, terei que matá-lo, mas a dor física e da alma de agora não mais existiriam. Elas passariam e a paz que tanto almeja, finalmente chegaria a seu coração! E além do mais, é uma chance de você ficar livre das ordens e de ser tratado como um irmãozinho. Eu sei que isso é um saco, pois já tive um irmão mais velho assim, e na primeira oportunidade me mandou para o inferno. Não ia custar muito para o Dean fazer a mesma coisa com você, pois ele já está cansado de ter que salvar a sua pele!

Sam exclama:

— Está mentindo!

— Eu não minto nunca!

Mais um grito de dor de Dean é ouvido. E o mais velho, com grande dificuldade, diz ao irmão:

— Não, Sammy! Prometemos nunca dizer sim!Aiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Não dê ouvido a ele. Mate-me logo, seu diabo!

— Não estou com muita presa. A principal coisa que eu queria está aqui: seu irmão. E é bom ver a raiva e o ódio em seu coração aumentando. Posso sentir essas maravilhosas vibrações - Diz calmamente Lúcifer.

E novas ondas de dores terríveis laceram o corpo de Dean.

Neste momento, Lúcifer estala seus dedos, e Sam desaparece.

— Vou conversar com Sam e mostrar as vantagens do seu sim, mas não se preocupem meus fiéis seguidores ficarão para fazerem companhia a vocês! Gabriel e Cas, ainda podem vir comigo. Juntem-se aos anjos que estão do meu lado e serão como nos velhos tempos antes do nosso Pai criar esses seres inferiores que apenas destruíram sua mais bela obra.

Cas responde:

— Nunca contribuirei para a destruição de uma criação do Nosso Pai!

— Ainda dá tempo para realmente sermos novamente uma família feliz. Venha conosco em busca de nosso Pai! — Grita Gabriel.

— Nosso Pai? Acho que morreu, e mesmo que esteja vivo, não sei se quero estar do seu lado. De repente, Ele não me aceitaria. Por menos, fui cruelmente castigado. Imaginem agora, que estou esmagando seus filhos prediletos. Mas vejo que vocês já escolheram a quem vão apoiar. Devo dizer que é uma péssima escolha. E você Gabriel, andou fazendo algumas maldades com os queridinhos de papai. Ele também não deve estar muito satisfeito com suas ações, ou digamos, brincadeiras. Adeus irmãos!

Neste momento Lúcifer se retira e os demônios que estavam no local avançam na direção dos três. Uma Luz de um branco único invade o local, e como se fosse um exorcismo coletivo, uma grande quantidade de nuvens negras e gritos de dor ecoam no ar. Todos os humanos ali presentes se vêem livres do que os possuía. Inclusive Ruffus, que procura por Dean, Cas e Gabriel. Eles, no entanto, tinham sumido.

____Cont.______________________________________________________________

Esse é o primeiro capitulo de algo que nunca pensei em fazer, mas encontrei história maravilhosas, escritas por pessoas cujo único objetivo é se entreter, sonhar e divulgar seus objetos de prazer, no meu caso Supernatural e todos que fazem parte dessa série. Nem falo mais de minha beta, pois sou muito babona, que quando engessei nesse mundo teve meu primeiro comentário e se disponibilizou para ajudar nessa nova aventura, então aproveitei e abusei. Vou parar senão...

Aguardo comentários...


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: A FORÇA DO AMOR**

**Autora: **Ana Ackles

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Personagens Principais:** Dean W. e Sam W.

**Gênero:** Família, Amizade, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **K+

**Beta:** emptyspaces11

**Resumo:** O grande momento final acontece. Lúcifer e Miguel se confrontam. Universo Alternativo para o final da season five.

**Nota da autora: **

Antes de entrar no mundo das fic, essa idéia já existia em minha mente, encontrei outras viajantes, entre elas a minha querida Beta, aproveitando indico um novo nome para ela, paciência. Sobre a idéia do direito de renovação para todas as criações de Deus, faz parte da minha religião, o espiritismo, essa é minha primeira fic, espero que gostem, está completa e só postarei o restante se houver reviews(esse é meu momento de vigança) então comentem. Bjs a todos e um bem especial para emptyspaces11.

**Na casa de Bobby**

Dean, Cas e Gabriel se assustam ao perceberem que estavam novamente na casa de Bobby. Dean ainda estava se afogando em seu próprio sangue. Bobby observa os três, surpreso e impotente. Todos sentem no ar algo estranho, uma presença forte, diferente de qualquer coisa que já sentiram. A porta se abre e surge alguém que nunca esperariam: John Winchester.

Dean com grande dificuldade exclama:

— Pai!

Cas nesse momento sente algo em seu peito queimar e, de dentro de seu sobretudo, retira o cordão de Dean, que brilha como se estivesse pegando fogo. Com uma emoção nunca sentida, ajoelha-se dizendo...

— Pai...

Gesto, imitado por Gabriel.

Bobby tenta se movimentar. Seu espírito de caçador procura algo apara combater a criatura em sua frente, mas um olhar de John o acalma.

Dean percebendo que Aquele era Deus e, em seu coração sem esperança, revoltado e com a ironia que tornou-se sua característica, diz:

— Resolveu vir ver a festa que seus filhos fizeram na sua viagem de férias? E o que faz, vestido desta maneira?

John/Deus se aproximou. Colocou a mão na cabeça de Cas como se o estivesse abençoando e sorri. Repete a mesma ação com Gabriel. Com um olhar cheio de amor e certo orgulho, encara os olhos verdes de Dean, belos, porém cheios de dor, e fala calmamente e firme:

— Dean, conheço suas dores, suas revoltas, seus pecados e seus pensamentos. E os compreendo. Vim dessa maneira, pois assim seria mais fácil você me ouvir.

Dean dá aquele sorriso de lado e diz:

— Me conhece...?

John/Deus o interrompe.

— Dean!

Este, responde como nos velhos tempos:

— Senhor!

Hábitos antigos são difíceis de serem esquecidos e Deus precisava de toda atenção de Dean.

— Vou tentar ser objetivo para que entenda o porquê de chegarmos a esta situação. Sou o Senhor da Criação, tudo foi criado por mim ou com minha permissão — Neste momento Deus percebeu que todas as atenções estavam voltadas para Ele. — Ao criar os anjos, fiz seres belos, inteligentes, fortes, quase imortais. Poucas coisas podem destruí-los, mas Sou um criador. E ao olhar para Terra com suas belezas e riquezas decidi colocar nela um ser inteligente, superior a outros seres vivos ali existentes. Não lhes dei os poderes dos anjos, mas os presenteie com o livre-arbítrio, e com ele, grandes responsabilidades: as de sofrerem as conseqüências dessa liberdade. Ordenei aos anjos que os protegem-se, pois eles eram frágeis e imperfeitos. Essa ordem despertou certos sentimentos em alguns anjos, com os quais eles não souberam lidar, como raiva, ciúme, inveja, etc. E entre esses anjos, o mais revoltado foi Lúcifer, que chegou ao extremo de querer destruir os seres humanos, por considerá-los não merecedores de viver. — Deus tomou fôlego e continuou. — Chamei Miguel e pedi para conversar com seu irmão, pois eram muito unidos, mas Lúcifer teimoso, e por ser considerado um dos mais inteligentes, com arrogância se recusou a ouvir o irmão, Miguel, meu filho mais impetuoso. Como dizem aqui na Terra: atira primeiro e depois pergunta. Miguel, à força, o expulsou do Céu e o colocou numa região abaixo da Terra, que ficou conhecida como inferno. Decidiu que o irmão deveria ficar lá por um tempo para refletir, mas como todos sabem, sua revolta e ódio cresceram de tal maneira que, mesmo de onde estava, conseguiu corromper os humanos, apenas para provar que ele estava correto. Conseguiu transformar seres humanos em espíritos inferiores, os quais vocês chamam de demônios.

Deus olhou para os demais, e continuou sua explicação.

— Miguel se arrependeu muito do castigo imposto ao seu irmão, principalmente quando me fiz homem, Jesus. Foi quando surgiu um dos maiores mistérios do Céu: a Trindade — Pai, Filho e Espírito Santo. Apesar de pregar apenas o amor, aqueles que criei à minha imagem e semelhança, me humilharam e me crucificaram. Resolvi dar um tempo, com dizem aqui na terra. Os anjos estavam revoltados com os humanos. Gabriel, depois da crucificação, não conseguiu compreender o porquê de voltar depois de três dias e perdoá-los. Sumiu no mundo, pelo menos ele assim pensava que estava fora da vista de todos. Não destruí a Terra porque apesar de tudo, muitos ouviram e seguem até hoje meus ensinamentos. E é por esses motivos que estou aqui.

O discurso de Deus era longo. Como todo pai, tinha uma história a contar.

— Quando segui com o meu processo de observação, Miguel resolveu vir comigo e tentar compreender a criação que ele considerava inferior. Os seguidores de Lúcifer buscavam maneiras de libertá-lo. Azazel conseguiu. E montou um plano. Em contra partida, montei o meu. Sabia que, quem poderia deter Lúcifer, depois de livre, era apenas Miguel.

Nesse momento, Dean exclama:

— E por que deixá-lo sair?!

Deus responde e continua a sua história:

— Apesar de tudo ele é meu filho. Minha criação e toda criação tem direito a evolução. Essa é a lei. Azazel precisava de um receptáculo e de alguém que quebrasse o primeiro e o último selos. Miguel tinha dificultado muito a liberdade de seu irmão. Quando Azazel escolheu os pais das crianças, de onde sairia o escolhido para vestir seu grande líder, escolhi a família que receberia o receptáculo de Miguel. Miguel nunca se perdoou pelo castigo dado ao irmão, apesar de nunca se lamentar ou expor esse sentimento. Eu sabia o que se passava em seu coração e este me fez um pedido.

Flash back on

— _Pai?_

— _Sim, Miguel._

— _Em vez de nascer apenas um receptáculo, eu não poderia ir pessoalmente falar com meu irmão?_

_E nesse ínterim, compreender melhor os seres humanos?_

— _Você sabe o que isso significa? A dor e as provações que poderá sofrer?_

— _Sei meu Pai, mas eu sinto essa necessidade de entendimento e compreensão, pois só assim poderei agir com mais sabedoria desta vez._

— _Não se culpe tanto, você sempre foi sábio, impulsivo é verdade, mas fiel a Mim e as suas crenças. Sabes o quão frágil será? Os riscos? Terá direito àquilo que os anjos tanto condenaram: o livre-arbítrio. Está preparado?_

— _Não sei meu Pai, mas peço sua confiança e permissão!_

— _Miguel, meu filho querido, por conhecer seu coração, sua força e caráter, tem a minha confiança e permissão. Convocarei um anjo que estará sempre com você, não para interferir, mas para guardá-lo e este não saberá quem realmente você é. _

_Nesse momento Deus olha para Castiel._

_Miguel se aproximou entregou a sua espada e despiu de sua graça, entregando ambas a Deus. Este devolveu a graça de Miguel, dizendo:_

— _Sua graça ficará com você guardada em seu coração e no momento exato será despertada._

Flash back off

— Assim meu filho e companheiro de viagem, o maior guerreiro do Céu, meu Príncipe e general do meu exercito, desceu à Terra e encarnou como Dean Winchester.

Cont.

Nota da autora: espero que estejam gostando, apesar de não comentarem! Pela minha beta e pelo Dean continuarei a postar. Bjs!


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo: A FORÇA DO AMOR**

**Autora: **Ana Ackles

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Personagens Principais:** Dean W. e Sam W.

**Gênero:** Família, Amizade, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **K+

**Beta:** emptyspaces11

**Resumo:** O grande momento final acontece. Lúcifer e Miguel se confrontam. Universo Alternativo para o final da season five.

**Nota da autora: **

Antes de entrar no mundo das fic, essa idéia já existia em minha mente, encontrei outras viajantes, entre elas a minha querida Beta, aproveitando indico um novo nome para ela, paciência. Sobre a idéia do direito de renovação para todas as criações de Deus, faz parte da minha religião, o espiritismo, essa é minha primeira fic, espero que gostem, está completa e só postarei o restante se houver reviews(esse é meu momento de vigança) então comentem. Bjs a todos e um bem especial para emptyspaces11.

**Cap – 3**

**Ainda na casa de Bobby**

Ao ouvir estas palavras, Dean caiu de joelhos, pois sabia que eram verdadeiras. Lampejos de lembranças atravessavam sua mente. Deus aproximou-se e olhou em seus olhos. Acariciou a sua face como um pai amoroso. Com carinho o levantou, envolvendo seu corpo num abraço cheio de saudade. De suas mãos, surgiu uma espada, que parecia ter sido fabricada do mais puro ouro, mas não era de nenhum metal conhecido na terra. Ao segurá-la, Dean sentiu uma grande energia invadindo seu ser.

Deus sorriu e perguntou:

— Está preparado para dizer sim a quem você é?

Dean estava pela primeira vez sem palavras. De repente ele era um anjo, um dos seres que em seu conceito eram uns babacas presunçosos. Afinal, esta fora a experiência que ele tinha com os anjos na Terra.

Mas Deus estava esperando a sua resposta, pois era necessário não um sim, mas a aceitação. E Dean, sabia dessa condição. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça, pois o processo seria doloroso. Deus tocou o peito de Dean e uma grande luz de um branco brilhoso foi surgindo deste toque.

Quando essa grande luz cessou, Dean não se encontrava mais presente.

— Onde ele está? — Exclamou Bobby, que observava tudo calado.

— Ele é um general. Está organizando seus planos de ação. Logo ele estará aqui.

De repente, ventos fortes atravessaram a sala, luzes piscaram e algumas explodiram. A porta se abriu sozinha e Dean entrou. Em seu olhar e em seu jeito de caminhar havia algo diferente, uma segurança que apenas os homens que realmente sabem o que querem e até onde querem chegar possuem.

— Uhhh! Estava com saudade dessas entradas!

Deus sorriu.

— Seja bem-vindo, meu filho!

Dean aproximou-se e, como nos velhos tempos, ajoelhou-se, beijando a mão direita de Deus.

— Senhor! Que seja feita a vossa vontade!

Dean/Miguel caminha em direção a Bobby, e o velho caçador, pergunta curioso:

— Como devo chamá-lo agora: Dean ou Miguel?

— Você pode me chamar de Dean, Miguel, Idiota, cabeça dura, princesa, do que quiser.

— Então o que a princesa ainda não me tirou desta cadeira!

— Engraçado, estamos pronto para ir a luta e o que ainda está fazendo sentado ai? Está ficando velho!

Dean/Miguel estendeu a mão para Bobby, que o puxou para um abraço, cheio de amor para aquele que foi, é e sempre será seu pai de coração.

Aproximou-se de Cas e o abraçou. Assim como o abraço começou terminou.

— Chega de sentimentalismo.

— Sabe, Miguel, você continua tão Dean!

— Obrigado Cas!

Dean/Miguel concentrou-se e apareceram Zacharias e Rafael. Zacharias, surpreso, perguntou:

— Miguel! Como conseguiu que o cabeça-dura do Dean dissesse sim?

— Me admira muito, você Rafael, andar com um babaca desses, apesar de não ficar atrás!

— Miguel... Seu vocabulário piorou muito, irmão.

Quando Zacharias percebeu o que estava acontecendo, com arrogância quis tomar a frente:

— Bem! Chega de papo furado. Temos muita coisa para fazer. Esta cada vez mais tarde para agirmos e mandarmos de volta o nosso revoltado...

— CHEGA! Posso estar encarnado, Zac, mais ainda sou seu superior! Eu os chamei porque precisamos encontrar Sam antes dele dizer sim, caso contrário, a destruição será maior e os planos de Deus mais difíceis de serem executados.

— Senhor! Estamos prontos.

— Miguel! Sabe o que tem de fazer. Bobby ficará aqui comigo, recebendo algumas instruções.

Bobby quis protestar, mas Deus o olhou e disse:

— Você é uma das principais armas para que meu plano dê certo.

Bobby olhou para Dean/Miguel.

— Olha moleque, se cuida! Não vai achando que é o maioral e se distrair.

— Claro! Bobby! E eu não sabia dessa intimidade toda com chefão ai!!

— Miguel!

— Sim, meu pai!

— Está preparado? Sabe o que tem a fazer? Lembre que a certeza está em seu coração, pois só assim sairá vencedor.

— Sim, para todas as perguntas. Até a volta!

**Detroit — Do lado de fora do depósito em que viram a ultima vez Sam.**

— Miguel. Como vamos encontrá-lo, pois está a prova de anjos?

— Não se preocupe Cas, a força de nosso sangue será mais forte. Tenho que achá-lo e terei apenas uma chance de tirá-lo de junto de Lúcifer. E não poderei sair do prédio. A missão de vocês é não deixá-lo sair e impedir que nos ache. O que tenho de fazer irá me deixar temporariamente fraco. Sei que será muito difícil, mas confio em vocês. E em você também, Zac!

Dean/Miguel se concentrou procurando perceber a presença de Sam. Quando encontrou o local, se transportou imediatamente, surgindo ao lado de seu irmão. Tomado pela surpresa, Lúcifer não teve nenhuma reação, pois da mesma maneira que Miguel entrou saiu levando Sam consigo.

Sam se assustou e encarou aquele que parecia seu irmão, mas estava tão diferente.

Dean/Miguel disse com um sorriso nós lábios:

— Olá, maninho?

Sam fechou os olhos.

— Dean disse sim para você, Miguel, por minha causa?

— Sam, não é bem assim. Eu sou Dean, mas também sou o Miguel. Não dá para contar historinhas para bebê dormir agora. Tem apenas que confiar em mim.

— Deve ser mesmo o Dean. Continua mandão — Respondeu Sam e parecia magoado com a falta de explicação do irmão.

— Qual é, Sammy!? Precisamos resolver isso logo, antes que seja tarde, mas necessito de sua confiança. O processo será doloroso e depois vou precisar de sua proteção! — E sorrindo acrescentou — Terá a oportunidade de cuidar de mim maninho.

— O que eu tenho que fazer?

— Nada, apenas confiar.

Dean/Miguel puxou a faca da Ruby, olhou nos olhos do irmão e na altura do peito rasgou sua camisa. Sam olhou assustado e Dean/Miguel repetiu:

— Confia, pois já sabe do meu amor. Nunca faria mal a você.

Sam relaxou e Dean/Miguel abriu um profundo corte em direção de seu coração, fazendo escorrer uma grande quantidade de sangue.

Dean/Miguel colocou a mão na ferida aberta e com outro braço segurou seu irmão.

Sam sentiu seu coração bater tão rápido como se estivesse drenando algo de fora para dentro do seu corpo. E o que fosse, entrava queimando, causando uma dor insuportável. Com força, tentava empurrar o seu irmão, que durante o processo o olhava com carinho. Parecia dizer "agüenta que já vai passar". Desistindo de lutar, também o abraçou fortemente. Aos poucos, aquela sensação ia passando e quando aliviou de vez, percebeu que o forte abraço de seu irmão cedera. Se não o estivesse abraçando, este cairia.

— Dean!!

— Vou ficar bem, maninho, não se preocupe!

Neste momento a porta do compartimento onde se encontravam abriu e Lúcifer se aproximou rapidamente. E Dean/Miguel que perde a vida, mas não a piada diz:

— Acho que está na hora de se preocupar, Sam!

— E aí, mano, não vai abraçar seu irmão?

Cont.

Nota da autora: Cortei o capitulo por que estava muito grande!!! Bjs. Ainda não sei quando vou posta o resto, prometo não demora.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo: A FORÇA DO AMOR**

**Autora: **Ana Ackles

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Personagens Principais:** Dean W. e Sam W.

**Gênero:** Família, Amizade, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **K+

**Beta:** emptyspaces11

**Resumo:** O grande momento final acontece. Lúcifer e Miguel se confrontam. Universo Alternativo para o final da season five.

**Nota da autora: **

Antes de entrar no mundo das fic, essa idéia já existia em minha mente, encontrei outras viajantes, entre elas a minha querida Beta, aproveitando indico um novo nome para ela, paciência. Sobre a idéia do direito de renovação para todas as criações de Deus, faz parte da minha religião, o espiritismo, essa é minha primeira fic, espero que gostem, está completa e só postarei o restante se houver reviews(esse é meu momento de vigança) então comentem. Bjs a todos e um bem especial para emptyspaces11.

**Cap - 4**

**Detroit — em uma sala qualquer do depósito juntos Sam, Lúcifer e Dean/Miguel.**

— Olá, Miguel. É tudo que mais desejo! Aprendeu a fazer piada, desde quando?

— Desde que encarnei um humano. Viu? Nós humanos temos um lado bom!

— Não sei qual é o lado bom de ser um macaco fedorento e sem pelo!

— Podemos até feder, mas existem bons perfumes!

— Chega de conversa. Vejo que inutilizou meu receptáculo e sinto que nesse processo está muito fraco. Creio que mesmo neste corpo deteriorado, conseguirei vencer você e preparar novamente Sam para ser o senhor do inferno ao paraíso. Digo, tecnicamente.

Sam pega a espada de Miguel e Dean se concentra em Cas, chamando para onde está.

Lúcifer ri;

— Sammy, Sammy... Gosto da sua confiança. E olha que você nem é um arcanjo. Admita: esse daí não é seu irmão. Não se meta em briga de família.

— Não me chame de Sammy — ele diz, e com agilidade e força consegue rebater com a espada o raio que tinha sido enviado para atingir Miguel.

Sam se posicionou de tal maneira que protegia com seu corpo o irmão.

— Quer se redimir por tudo que fez ao seu irmão? Saiba que Miguel não perdoa facilmente? Se eu fosse você não me arriscaria saber o que ele vai fazer com você se sair vivo dessa!

Neste momento, Cas e os arcanjos Rafael e Gabriel surgem. Zacharias e outros anjos faziam a guarda e lutavam do lado de fora, impedindo qualquer coisa de entrar.

Os Cavaleiros do apocalipse apenas observavam. Eles tinham outras funções e essa briga não era deles.

Gabriel diz:

— Olá de novo, maninho! Está pior do que a última vez que o vi, e não faz muito tempo.

— E você, Rafael, sabe também fazer piada ou isso ficará por conta apenas de Gabriel e de Miguel. São piadas tão ruins, que o céu, com eles, seria um inferno. Viu, como é fácil fazer piadinhas!?

Nesse momento Lúcifer lança um ataque sobre os arcanjos que, surpreendidos, quase foram atingidos.

— Vocês nunca foram páreo para mim!

-Mas Miguel, sim.— Diz Gabriel com um sorriso.

Lúcifer se volta para a direção do olhar de Gabriel e vê Miguel recuperado. Sam entrega a espada ao seu irmão, mas este a recusa.

— Não precisarei. Use-a em sua defesa. Mantenha-se salvo.

— Quanta coragem! Vai me mandar de volta ao inferno com as mãos limpas?

— Quem disse que irá para o inferno? É tempo de renovação e de evolução. Todos os criados pelo Pai merecem evoluir, e nós anjos, temos que passar por esse processo.

— Evoluir? Acho que Ele te enganou. Está aqui na minha frente encarnado na pior criação de Deus: Falsos, dissimulados, assassinos, egoístas, destruidores de sua própria casa. Me diz aonde há evolução nisso?

— Meu irmão! — Essa frase foi sentida por Lúcifer de tal maneira, que por uma fração de segundo, deu vontade de abraçar Miguel e desistir de sua luta. Miguel continuou — Nós, anjos, fomos criados com todas as qualidades e poderes, o único pedido de Deus era a obediência. Ficamos conhecidos como seres sem sentimentos. Quando Ele criou os humanos e aparentemente se tornaram os prediletos, descobrimos que temos o poder de sentir, e em nossos corações surgiram os piores sentimentos da raça humana: Ódio, inveja, raiva, orgulho... E em você, irmão, esses sentimentos foram tão intensos que você se transformou na pior criatura, na mais dissimulada, na mais perigosa, porque, afinal, tinha os poderes de um arcanjo e com coração negro de rancor desafiou nosso Pai. Não ouviu seu irmão que lhe criou, obrigando-o a fazer algo terrível, que foi lhe aprisionar nas entranhas da terra.

— Não parece que foi tão terrível assim. Está aqui para fazer de novo!

— Não estou aqui para castigá-lo e, sim, para resgatá-lo! E, respondendo a sua pergunta, onde há evolução... Na terra. Como humano, descobri a força de um sentimento mais poderoso que a fé! O amor. E por amor vim salvar Sam. Por amor, ele me protegeu quando estava indefeso e é por amor a você que encarnei. E é assim que vencerei. Com a força de meu amor.

Lúcifer batendo palmas.

— Belo discurso! Mas por amar ao Pai, fiz o que fiz! Para mostrar o quanto essas criaturas não mereciam seu amor ou mesmo a vida.

— Não, não foi o amor, pois quem ama não trai. Foi, sim, o orgulho. O maior mal do mundo. Por este sentimento afastamos aqueles a quem mais amamos, irmãos deixam de se falar, países destroem outras nações. Tudo pelo orgulho! Sempre acompanhado de seus parceiros: ódio e inveja. Foi isso que fez você cair. Cego pela intolerância e prepotência, perdeu a batalha para mim, que na verdade ganhei, mas não levei, pois fiquei sem meu irmão. É por isso que estou aqui. Quero você de volta!

— Não vem com esse papo furado, amor. Você diz que o Sam ama você, mas ele traiu você!

— É verdade, mas ele se arrependeu e está comigo, de corpo e alma. Por que acha que consegui limpá-lo e rapidamente me recuperar? Vamos acabar logo com isso, não existe argumento para o verdadeiro amor! E eu estou ficando com fome!

Nesse momento todos riram, inclusive Lúcifer, que nesta distração, não percebeu um laço feito de luz jogado por Cas para Gabriel e Rafael, envolvendo-o junto de Miguel. Aos poucos, o laço foi se apertando. Em desespero, sabendo o que iria acontecer, jogou Sam contra a parede, tentando provocar a irá em Miguel.

— Estou bem Dean, continua que o jantar é por minha conta, — Sam respondeu.

Miguel olhou para dentro de si e viu que estava preparado.

— Isto é por amor a você.

Recitou algumas palavras de encantamento angelical, estendeu a mão e tocou em Lúcifer. O corpo de Nick rapidamente se dissolveu, ficando apenas aquela luz no formato do corpo humano, contida como se estivesse presa.

Antes de sair de dentro do laço, Miguel disse:

— Não se preocupe. Tudo vai acabar bem. Estarei ao seu lado no processo evolutivo. — falou calmamente — Gabriel e Rafael o levem de volta para casa, o preparem, pois brevemente ele estará novamente aqui na terra.

— Pai — exclamou Sam.

Deus tinha entrado na sala.

— Não deixa de ser, Sammy!

— É... — Sam gaguejava...

— É Deus, Sammy.

— Olá Samuel. No momento certo escolha correta, Eu sabia que você ia conseguir!

— Estou tão orgulho de você, Miguel!

— Orgulho é pecado, meu Pai.

Deus sorri.

— A primeira parte esta concluída e com louvor! Já sabe quem irá recebê-lo?

— Sim, mas estou com um problema. Esse alguém precisa de uma companheira forte, que saiba amar, pois o trabalho será de grande responsabilidade.

— Esse alguém é você?

— Não confio em mais ninguém para isso!

— Então significa que não vai comigo!

— Preciso ficar pelos meus irmãos — Dean fala olhando para Sam.

— E Sam dará um ótimo tio!

Sam nesse momento compreende quais os planos de Deus.

— Temos um problema Dean, tantas mulheres e nenhuma confiável. Lisa?

Dean/Miguel balança a cabeça negativamente. Ele tem, sim, uma em mente. Uma menina linda, loira e que deu a vida para salvar a dele, mas de repente ela esta em local melhor, pois a terra apesar de tudo, estava longe de encontrar a paz e ele não achava justo fazer esse pedido.

— Senhor, agüente um pouquinho ele lá em cima, que com certeza encontrarei a companheira ideal.

— Sei que vai! Mas já estou com saudade.

— Cas!

Cas achou engraçado Deus chamá-lo pelo apelido.

— Pela sua lealdade, sua fé, seu senso de amizade e amor, o Céu acaba de ganhar mais um arcanjo, O arcanjo Castiel, ou Cas para os amigos.

— Puxa! Pensei que ia fazê-lo me obedecer!

— Com a sua decisão de ficar aqui, esquecerá novamente quem você é!

— Mas sei quem eu sou! — respondeu Miguel.

— E quem você é?

— Eu sou Dean Winchester! — Dando o seu melhor sorriso aquele de lado, respondeu.

Dizendo isso, Deus o enviou de volta para casa de Bobby, o único entre os humanos que tinha lembrança de tudo, pois Deus tinha confiado a vida de dois de seus arcanjos amados em suas mãos. Miguel e de Lúcifer que logo nasceria.

Continua...

Nota da autora: No próximo capitulo, serei apedrejada! Aguardem enquanto vou buscar minha armadura.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.04

Dean despertou meio perdido, confuso, sem saber por um momento onde estava. Ouviu uma voz conhecida que, infelizmente, povoava somente seus sonhos mais secretos.

— Está tão mal-educado que não responde mais um bom dia?

Jô estava ali, sentada no chão ao seu lado, sorrindo, brincando com a faca que tinha sido de seu pai. Estava linda.

Tudo o que Dean pensou foi de que ainda estava dormindo e não queria acordar tão cedo. Queria aproveitar.

Ele se sentou, sentiu o cheiro de seus cabelos loiros e aproximou-se de seus lábios num beijo longo e apaixonado. O mesmo beijo que nunca teve coragem de dar quando ela era viva e só percebeu sua vontade tarde demais.

De repente ele ouviu:

— Dean Winchester tire as suas mãos de cima de minha filha, porque senão nem Deus pessoalmente vai salvar você.

— Ellen, por favor, em meus sonhos, não!! Pode cair fora, pois quem manda neles, sou eu!

— Cair fora é, seu moleque!? — Ellen se aproximou e deu um beliscão no braço de Dean, que com seu grito acordou Sam.

— Ellen, Jô!

— Você esta vendo também! Não é um sonho?

— Parece que alguém lá em cima gosta da gente. — Jô respondeu.

"É Deus realmente existe, valeu!", pensou Dean, feliz da vida.

— O café esta pronto!

— Madson!? — exclamaram Dean e Sam ao mesmo tempo.

— Nos já estamos indo, garota — Sam respondeu.

— Sammy, nossas vidas de solteiros estão com os dias contados.

— Acho que, quem esta sonhando agora sou eu! Dean Winchester falando de casamento.

— Chega o momento que todo homem precisa encontrar sua companheira e perpetuar o seu gene, afinal já pensou se toda essa beleza morrer comigo?

— As princesas precisam de um convite especial. — Bobby apareceu na sala.

Na mente dos irmãos a noite passada era uma lembrança cheia de borrão e fatos confusos, mas eles tinham uma certeza: que tudo tinha acabado bem e que eles ainda tinham muito trabalho para fazer.

**Um ano depois**

Na varando da casa do Bobby...

— Dean! Calma!

— Não me pede para ter calma!

Um grito sai de dentro da casa. Dean corre, mas é impedido por Bobby.

— Parece que a criança sabe o pai que vai encontrar aqui e não quer nascer, mas vai dar tudo certo. Confia em mim. Já falhei com você alguma vez?

— Não!

— Então, vai lá para fora!

Nesse momento Ellen pára perto de Dean.

— Sai da frente seu inútil e se acontecer alguma coisa com a minha filha, eu te mato!

Dean volta para junto de seu irmão, desolado, e sem perceber se põe de joelhos, rezando por sua mulher e seu filho.

— Dean, que visão maravilhosa ver você assim!

— Olha Cas, se não for para ajudar, pode ir embora!

Neste instante Dean ouviu um choro, alto, parecia revoltado por ter nascido. Ele correu para o quarto, onde estava a Jô e antes de alguém conseguir segurá-lo esta de joelhos ao lado da cama. Seus olhos nunca expressaram tanta doçura, tanto amor.

— Seu filho puxa para você, dando trabalho desde cedo!

— Nós é que temos sorte por ter você ao nosso lado! Viu garotão, mãe melhor do que essa, ninguém tem. Agora cuidado, pois ela tem amigos poderosos.

Dean pôde ver no quarto a presença de Gabriel, Rafael e Castiel. Bobby, porém, era o único humano, a saber, que naquele quarto estavam reunidos os cincos arcanjos do Senhor.

**FIM**

**Nota da beta:** O que mais me surpreendeu foi o diálogo entre Lúcifer e Miguel. Gostei da forma como ele foi desenvolvido, sua sequência, as palavras utilizadas. Ficou muito intenso e verdadeiro. De uma forma geral, o texto está bem coerente. Possui descrições e diálogos na medida certa. Não é um texto cansativo. Tem lógica. E os personagens estão dentro do que eles são no seriado. Então, Ana, o que eu posso dizer, e deixar registrado aqui, para quando você postar, é que esse final é bem diferente e perfeitamente possível. Sei que você pesquisou um bocado para encontrar os argumentos para desenvolver essa trama. Isso é maravilhoso, não? Assim sendo, deixo aqui, os meus cumprimentos. Parabéns. Espero ler seu texto no fandom. E espero que todos apreciem sua dedicação e criatividade. Um grande e carinhoso abraço. Beijos!!!


End file.
